buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz Out Loud Wiki:Buzz Town Motto
Vote Now! Poll ends april 30th Buzz Town Wiki Motto 1:'If you're like me and you don't read the manuals or warning labels at least listen to Buzz Out Loud! (by 47619) '''2:'Warning: This town contains large amount of buzz and may not be suitable for people that read their news. - The1337loser '3:'If you prefer reading your tech news over listening to it contact your doctor as Buzz Town may not be right for you. - The1337loser '4:'Create an account and edit this wiki you get a cookie for signing up! (47619) '5:'Buzz Out Loud CNET's podcast from the microcommmunity of BuzzTown with the mascot JaMoTo the Sea Turtle! - 47619 '6:'Buzz Town... Where you prove your friends wrong. - The1337loser '''7:"One Podcast To Rule Them all" - DAK 8:'Crazy Podcast, Crazy community, Welcome to Buzz Town. - The1337loser '''9:'We are BUZZ: BOL's Unusual Zealotry Zone of Indeterminate Sanity. (Moe) '10:'We get tech - e.romero '''11:"Buzzing on the Inside" (BOI) -STiMULi 12:'http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com the BuzzTown wiki of indeterminate detail. 47619 '''13:'Where tech and news meet. Welcome to Buzz Town. (iFOREIGNi) '14:'The home for fresh tech, intriguing news, and crazy opinion: Buzz Town. (iFOREIGNi) '15:'Welcome to Buzztown, c|net's wiki of indeterminate links. (Feld) '''16: Buzz Town, We rant because We Love. - TSSaloic 17: It's buzz, but out loud! - User:FFM 18: Do not open attachments people !!! - ipk2638 19: Buttons! They're everywhere! - User:FFM 20: Well, actually... - User:FFM 21: Buzz Town, HD VMD FOREVER! - TSSaloic 22: All your Buzz Are Belong To Us - RafaCST 23: When in doubt, Buzz Out Loud. (Martin.lu) 24: If your name is Alex, you've found your wiki. - Anonymous 25: "Buzz Town Wiki? Interesting..." - User:FFM Submissions (add more numbers as needed) 1:'If you're like me and you don't read the manuals or warning labels at least listen to Buzz Out Loud! (by 47619) '''2:'Warning: This town contains large amount of buzz and may not be suitable for people that read their news. - The1337loser '3:'If you prefer reading your tech news over listening to it contact your doctor as Buzz Town may not be right for you. - The1337loser '4:'Create an account and edit this wiki you get a cookie for signing up! (47619) '5:'Buzz Out Loud CNET's podcast from the microcommmunity of BuzzTown with the mascot JaMoTo the Sea Turtle! - 47619 '6:'Buzz Town... Where you prove your friends wrong. - The1337loser '''7:"One Podcast To Rule Them all" - DAK 8:'Crazy Podcast, Crazy community, Welcome to Buzz Town. - The1337loser '''9:'We are BUZZ: BOL's Unusual Zealotry Zone of Indeterminate Sanity. (Moe) '10:'We get tech - e.romero '''11:"Buzzing on the Inside" (BOI) -STiMULi 12:'http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com the BuzzTown wiki of indeterminate detail. 47619 '''13:'Where tech and news meet. Welcome to Buzz Town. (iFOREIGNi) '14:'The home for fresh tech, intriguing news, and crazy opinion: Buzz Town. (iFOREIGNi) '15:'Welcome to Buzztown, c|net's wiki of indeterminate links. (Feld) '''16: Buzz Town, We rant because We Love. - TSSaloic 17: It's buzz, but out loud! - User:FFM 18: Do not open attachments people !!! - ipk2638 19: Buttons! They're everywhere! - User:FFM 20: Well, actually... - User:FFM 21: Buzz Town, HD VMD FOREVER! - TSSaloic 22: All your Buzz Are Belong To Us - RafaCST 23: When in doubt, Buzz Out Loud. (Martin.lu) 24: If your name is Alex, you've found your wiki. 25: "Buzz Town Wiki? Interesting..." - User:FFM category:Index